


Dreams Can Come True

by knitekat



Series: Accidents Happen [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Slash, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor won't ask for what he wants so James does the asking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

“You are a terrible distraction, Temple.”

Connor starts, only then realising that he has been staring at Lester, watching the man's every move as he works. Connor blushes as he leaps to his feet, mumbling an apology.

Connor hears a long-suffering sigh before he is pinned against the wall, lips pressing hard against his own, a tongue demanding entrance and duelling with Connor's own tongue.

Breathless as they break apart, Connor smiles as he hears: “Take me to bed, Connor.” Connor offers no resistance as he is half-guided, half-dragged into Lester's bedroom.

Connor carefully folds his clothing on a chair, not wanting Lester to moan about the mess he makes in the man's own bedroom.

Turning towards the bed, Connor freezes as his mind stops working, even as his feet take him to the bed ... as he climbs on to the bed. Connor watches as his hand reaches out to barely caress soft skin.

Connor has dreamed of this moment so many times. Of Lester on the bed. Naked. Waiting for him. So many times - only to wake up painfully erect and totally alone.

Connor hears a chuckle and looks up to meet Lester's eyes as the man looks over his shoulder. With amusement colouring his voice, Lester asks, “Much as I appreciate an attentive audience, Connor, are you going to do anything except stare at my arse?”

Connor's mouth opens and closes a few times. He can't believe that Lester is going to let him. He is shocked back to reality by Lester's, “Fuck me, Connor.”

With a shaky breath, Connor nods and tentatively presses a finger inside Lester and starts to explore, the tight heat taking his breath away. If Lester feels this good around his finger...

Connor can't help his smile as Lester shivers at his hesitant touch. He still can't believe Lester, no, James, is allowing him to do this.

“James ...?”

Lester shoves his hips back as he groans out, “More.”

Connor carefully pushes a second finger in, slowly stretching Lester until he is sure that a third won't hurt. Connor gives himself a firm squeeze, just the thought of being inside Lester almost sending him over the edge. It really doesn't help when Lester gives a low, dirty moan as Connor's fingers probe inside of him.

Connor slowly, carefully pushes in, watching in awe as his cock slips inside of Lester, disappearing as it is sheathed in that wonderful tight heat. “Oh, James. You feel so good, so fucking good. I never knew ...” He slowly pulls out almost completely before thrusting back onto that exquisite tightness with equal slowness.

Showing more self-control than Connor is feeling right now, Lester asks, “Connor? Are you actually going to fuck me?” Although Lester spoils that image when he shoves back and squeezes hard around Connor's cock.

Connor's thrusts soon grow harder and faster as he listens to Lester beg for more. When Connor hits his sweet spot, Lester bucks back hard against him.

Gripping Lester's hips as he repeatedly hits that spot, Connor listens to the sound of Lester being reduced to needy moans ... until he comes hard. The feel of Lester's arse clenching around him brings Connor to his own shattering climax.

Connor misses the feeling of James surrounding him as he reluctantly slips free. He welcomes Lester's arms around him, holding him tight.

“OK, Connor?”

“Yes...”

“Connor? What's the matter?”

“That... that felt...”

“Good?”

“Bloody good.”

Connor feels laughter ghost over his skin, lips closely following, as Lester breathes, “So... you would be willing another time, then?”

Connor pulls out of Lester's arms, staring at him, then dives back in for a desperate kiss.

“I'll take that as a yes, shall I?”

“Yes. Oh yes.”

“Good. I want to make love to you, Connor. I want you to make love to me.”

His expression stunned for a moment, until his brain catches up, Connor cries out, “Yes. Please.” Connor smiles brightly as he leans in for another kiss. “I love you, James.”

Connor feels Lester's arm pull him tight. “The feeling is mutual, Connor.” Then lips press against Connor's, and Lester whispers, “I love you too.”


End file.
